Phase I
Phase I is the first part of the JHTA-AU which began in 1998 with the original JHTA manga. It also introduced the first addition to the main series, Mitch Ellis: The Anime (META), and included various spin-offs and OVA releases. It concluded in 2015 with a double feature animated film which served as the grand finale to the original JHTA anime series. Following its conclusion, Phase 2 of the JHTA-AU began in 2015. Synopsis The first Phase of the JHTA-AU has a very specific scope and focuses largely on the character of Jake Hepburn and his goal to become the King of School Days. This also includes Jake's attempt to assemble his all star team, the Straw Dildo Pirates, as part of his plan. The story mostly takes place in the Victoria reigon of Japan and in various states of America. The first phase sees Jake gain his abilities for the first time, including the Yaoi-Yaoi Fruit, as well as introducing his treasured Straw Dildo. The additional material in Phase I also focused heavily on Jake's personal journey and growth as a young man. Main Series Jake Hepburn: The Anime (JHTA) The original series, based on the Shonen Jump manga. The series focuses on the adventures of the titular character, Jake Hepburn. It ran from 1989 to 2015 with various hiatuses throughout. It ran for a total of 69 seasons and concluded with two feature length films. The story was continued in JHTA XT as part of the second phase. Mitchell Ellis: The Anime (META) Originally planned as a spin-off series, META became part of the main story line when Oda began including it in the manga. The series follows the exploits of Jake's good friend, Mitchell, and his gradual decent into darkness. It ran for 3 seasons from 2009 to 2015, and culminated in a JHTA crossover OVA. It was later revived for a sequel in the second phase. Spin-Off Series Adiboo: Adventure Mission Earth A prequel series detailing the events of the mysterious "Adiboo" who would later return in the form of Adib's Ramen Noodles during Phase II of the universe. This series follow's Adib "Adiboo" Ramen's educational adventures through time, space, and the human body. Based on the best selling video game series. Google Chrome: The Anime (GCTA) This is a show which airs on TV within the universe of JHTA. It is Jake Hepburn's favourite TV show and is often seen playing in the background or featured in promotional art. The anime was produced as a stand alone series by Studio BONES in 2006, as part of a JHTA advertising campaign. Jake;Zero The prequel story of Jake's grandfather, Harry Popper, and how his actions led to Bulach becoming the arch-nemesis of the Hepburn family. The first season was released in 2008, and was followed by a second season in 2013. One Punch Cage This spin-off series takes place during the American Island Saga. When Jake finds out that Sailor Cage, one of his greatest allies, is actually the secret identity of America's greatest hero, "One Punch Cage", he decides to train under him. Together they enter the American Super Hero Registry and fight for both justice and fun. OVAs Jake Hepburn: The Anime - Jake and a Half OVA Collection This collection contains all of the "half episodes" which occur in between other episodes of the JHTA series. * Jake Hepburn: The Anime - The OVA (Episode 1.5) * Origins of the Moustache Clan (Episode 11.5) * Generic Tsundere - The OVA (Episode 15.5) * Origin of the Legendary Lost Sword of School Days (Episode 18.5) The OVAs were originally available on VHS as part of special release for volume 30 of the manga series. They have since been remastered for the box set rereleases. Ghost In The Lunchbox! The Legend of Two Thousand Bowl Cuts This OVA concludes The Lunch Box Arc and introduces the Journey To Narnia Arc. It follows the story of the manga more closely, as the anime also included the Boku no Hepatitis Arc at this time. The OVA depicts Jake's triumph in opening the Lunch Box using his hair powers, only to merge with the ghost inside the box and unlock the door to Narnia. Jake Hepburn vs. Mitchell Ellis This special event crossover OVA involves Jake and Mitch coming head to head in an all out battle for survival. Mitch has succumed to the power of darkness in order to protect the trees, his greatest friends, and Jake feels that he must put a stop to Mitch's dark ways. The OVA takes place after the second season of META and during the Cityscape Saga of JHTA. Hepburn In The House Jake forgets where he was staying and decides to stay in the white house with a friend named Kory. The OVA shows Kory and Jake and their shenanigans in action. This story is set in America during the fourth movie. Video Games JHTA: The Video Game Series * Jake Hepburn: The Anime - The Video Game (1999) * Jake Hepburn: The Anime - The Visual Novel (2007) * Warlords of Hepburn (2011) * School Days Online: ISIS Edition (2014) The Legend of Jake Series * The Legend of Jake - Skyward Dildo (1995) * The Legend of Jake II - Pet Rock's Awakening (2002) JHTA: Need For Cars Series * Grand Theft Hepburn (2005) * Hep-Burnout III: Take Out (2008) Call of Hepburn Series * Call of Hepburn: Primitive Fistfights 03 (2003) * Call of Hepburn: Punch Up Party (2009) Jake/Monster Series * Jake Mystery Cave: Explorers of Mordor (2011) Other Jake Hepburn: The Anime Re-Lite An anime drama CD which retells the events of season 69 from Pet Rock's perspective, as narrated by Tony Abbott. This CD also provides a special insight into what really happened to Pet Rock during this time. Sarah Hepburn: The Anime (SHTA) Originally planned as the second spin-off series, following META, this project was cancelled during planning, due to lack of funds and corporate support. The scripts were later recorded by the voice actors and released as a series of audio books which can be found on the official MySpace page. My Neighbour, The Crackhead This series was the first JHTA spin-off rumoured to be in development. However, budget cuts were made during the extended Boku no Hepatitis ''filler arc of JHTA, and as a result ''My Neighbour, The Crackhead was dropped from production. In a 2014 interview Tite Kubo confirmed that there was a possibility of My Neighbour, The Crackhead being revived in Phase III.